


Shot Through the...

by FairyNiamh



Series: John/Horatio Snippets [4]
Category: CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: A Walk in the woods goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word is: Wounded

"You're wounded," John said in a rush as he ran to his lover.

Horatio winced as he was poked and prodded. "Being shot by an arrow usually wounds a person."

"Were you walking through the woods?"

"Yeah, I needed some fresh air and had noticed the trail earlier."

"Never go to the woods alone. Hang on. Hey Chris, you have any hunting buddies in the area? Yeah, call me back," he replied harshly as he flipped his phone closed.

"Hunters? What are they hunting this time of the year in California? It's out of season to hunt bears, so why were they shooting at me?"

The Sheriff sighed and sat down, "There is no season for what these _hunters_ kill."

"Why haven't they been arrested?"

"It's complicated and I would have to involve someone that doesn't need the attention," he said seriously.

"Who can be so important that you won't arrest someone breaking the law?" Horatio asked angrily.

"My son and before you ask, yes, they would put out a hit on him. They've tried to kill him in the past. They'll probably try again. That's why I have to go through loops to get any information. We need to get you to the hospital. Ambulance or car?"

"Car."

"Okay, my car is out. You will need more space. Let me call you a ride." He quickly called Stiles and asked him to come and take his lover to the hospital.

Stiles walked in with a bounce in his step. "Detective Caine, I would ask how you are, but the arrow speaks for itself. Derek, would you put the good man in the back of the jeep? Dad, you sit in the middle and hold his hand. Yes, we know you two are together. Next time, I suggest not trying to hide it from a werewolf. Deaton or Hospital? I mean, does the arrow have wolfsbane or any other poison."

"No poison," Derek said as he placed the older man in the rear of the jeep.

"Wow, super lucky. Hospital it is. Derek, call Melissa give her a head up. Dad, call Chris and have his cronies pick up the good detective's bill and one of them should do some time. You tell him, or I will send someone else to tell him." Stiles ordered.

"I take it that this is not your son's first rodeo," Horatio said with wide eyes.

"Not my first, I lost count more than a year ago; Derek could probably tell you, but please hold all questions until drugs have been given and idiots are given some time behind bars."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, home of supernatural oddities and our very own Hurricane Stiles. If you are feeling confused, congrats on that. Sadly, my son can talk anyone and everyone into a near catatonic state. Don't try to match wits with him. Even if he loses, he’ll make you believe he's won," John explained drily, giving Horatio's hand a squeeze.

The injured man just decided to hold all questions until he was out of the hospital and alone with John. Maybe he'll take Stiles advice and ask when he has pain medicine or alcohol in his system.

~Fin~


End file.
